This invention relates to a cuff for use with devices which measure blood pressure (sphygmomanometers) which is basically an inflatable band which is filled with air in order to constrict the upper arm or other body member.
Known cuffs consist of a buckle to which one end of a band is permanently attached and through which the other end of the band is passed to form a loop. Such cuffs are very difficult to apply with only one hand.
The problem of one-hand application is not solved by self-gripping fasteners (e.g., Velcro) which have to be applied over a large part of the band.